Jatuh sequel of Kosong
by Nagichan94
Summary: Hati Kim Jongdae menjadi bimbang. Dapatkah dia meraih hati gadis itu? atau.. Let's read!/ChenMin/GS/Oneshoot/Silahkan baca guys :D jangan lupakan ripiu biar ngeksis! #plak


**XO88XO **

* * *

**.**

Bias sinar mentari terbawa ke dalam kelopak mata Jongdae. Meninggalkan hawa hangat serta tercium aroma embun pagi yang tertiup angin, memasuki celah jendela kayu coklat yang sedikit terbuka. Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan iris kecoklatan indah yang tersinari mentari pagi. Hal pertama yang ditemui Jongdae adalah langit-langit kamar berwarna ivory, memberi kesan lembut saat memandang permukaannya. Iris matanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha membuat penglihatannya jelas. Ketika kesadarannya mulai terkumpul, pemuda itu hanya terdiam. Langit-langit dalam jarak pandang, namun pikirannya mengawang jauh.

**. **

* * *

**XO88XO **

* * *

**.**

**WARNING : Typho menghantui andaaa~ hihihi *ketawakunti***

**.**

**EXO's Fanfiction**

**.**

**Kim Jong Dae – Kim Min Seok**

**.**

**Disclaimer SM Entertaiment **

**.**

**Title : Jatuh**

**.**

**Author : Nagichan94 **

**.**

**Genre : Drama, romance(gagal), hurt/comfort(gagal)**

**.**

**Rating : T **

**.**

**Leght : Oneshot **

**.**

**Words : -+2.545 per kata**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae – Kim Minseok – Kim Jongmin(OC) – Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo**

**.**

**WARNING AGAIN : Genderswitch, Alternate Universe, Out of Character, Miss Typho(s), alur kecepetan-random-amburadul, isi sama judul nggak nyambung dan kegajean di dalamnya. **

**.**

**.**

**Tanpa banyak bacot, langsung aja ini dia - **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRESENT **

**.**

**.**

**JATUH **

**.**

**.**

**By Nagichan94 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**XO88XO **

* * *

.

.

.

Sejauh yang pemuda itu ingat, kemarin malam dia bertemu Minseok, wanita yang dia sebut sebagai pelacur. Oh, mengingat hal itu membuatnya muak pada diri sendiri. Tidak bisakah lebih halus? Pelacur itu terlalu kasar bagi wanita berwajah polos sepertinya. Wanita itu cantik, cantik sekali. Cara berjalannya pun anggun. Jauh dari kata kasar itu. Namun lagi-lagi kenyataan mempermainkannya kembali, menampar tepat diwajahnya.

Teringat lagi wajah wanita itu. Ekspresi kosongnya saat menatap Jongdae, yang mampu menggetarkan hati pemuda dengan segala sifat cueknya itu. Wanita yang berhasil membuat Jongdae kembali uring-uringan. Rasa bersalah itu kembali menyeruak dalam hati, dibarengi rasa aneh yang tidak mau menghilang. Mengapa? Jongdae selalu bertanya, apa yang salah pada dirinya? Mengapa wanita itu tidak mau hilang dari pikirannya?

Merasa tidak akan ada habisnya dia memikirkan hal tersebut, tubuhnya tergerak untuk bangkit. Kakinya menapak di lantai, melangkah pelan keluar dari kamarnya. Merasa tenggorokannya serak, Jongdae berjalan ke arah dapur. Sesampainya disana, Jongdae meraih pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Dia tidak peduli dengan gelas atau cangkir karena rasa haus mencekik kerongkongannya. Jongdae meneguk air hingga lima kali sebelum meletakan botolnya di atas meja makan.

Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan hingga jam dinding berwarna karamel menarik atensinya. Pukul enam lebih dua belas menit. Masih pagi, dan rumahnya terasa sunyi seperti pemakaman. Ah! Dia baru ingat bahwa semalam kedua orang tuanya tergesa-gesa berangkat mengunjungi neneknya yang sedang sakit di Jinan. Itulah yang menjawab kesendiriannya saat ini. Jongdae teringat kakaknya, Kim Jongmin. _Apa dia sudah pulang? _Batinnya.

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP **

Terdengar suara derap kaki melangkah mendekati dapur. Jongdae menatap ke ambang pintu dapur. Terlihat seorang lelaki tegap lengkap dengan jas kerja serta koper hitamnya berdiri disana. Baru pulang. Jongmin melangkah mendekati adiknya yang terdiam di depan meja makan kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi dan mengambil botol air yang terletak di atas meja tadi. Lelaki itu meneguk air botol hingga habis.

"Hyung baru pulang?" Jongdae bertanya setelah kakaknya selesai minum.

"Ya." Jongmin menatap adiknya. "Kenapa?"

Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya setelah melihat bercak merah memudar di leher kakaknya.

"Tidak ada." Jongdae melanjutkan, "Hanya penasaran. Hyung habis darimana, semalaman?"

"Hotel." Jongdae dapat melihat kakaknya tersenyum tipis.

"Bersama wanita?" Jongmin menatap mata tajam Jongdae. Tersirat sebuah emosi yang tak bisa diartikan dalam mata adik semata wayangnya itu. "Benar?"

"Ya." Suara keduanya sama-sama tercekat di pangkal tenggorokan setelahnya. Keheningan melanda beberapa saat di sekitar mereka. Tak satu pun yang berniat merusak keadaan tenang ini. Hingga Jongdae memutuskan menyuarakan kalimat yang sedari tadi berputar di otaknya. "Gadis, wanita, atau.."

"Pelacur." potong Jongmin cepat. Kedua bola mata Jongdae membesar. Ada rasa benci saat mendengar kakaknya berkata kasar seperti itu. "Dia pelacur, Jongdae."

"Hyung!"

"Aku tahu aku salah, Jongdae. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Jongmin menghela nafas frustasi. "Awalnya, kupikir dia gadis biasa. Sebagai pria normal, tentu aku tertarik. Saat mengajaknya berkenalan, aku baru tahu dia pelacur. Niatku untuk tidak menggubrisnya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi, apa kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa, Jongdae. Tidak bisa."

"Saat aku menatap matanya, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu. Aku ingin merengkuhnya. Aku ingin membuat mata itu tidak bersorot hampa padaku. Aku ingin memberi sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya lupa sejenak dari perasaan yang menjeratnya itu."

Mata Jongmin berubah sendu. "Kupikir setelah kami melakukannya, mata itu akan berubah. Tapi aku salah. Mata itu sama sekali tidak berubah, malah semakin bertambah parah. Dan, aku sadar. Bahwa aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah bisa meraihnya. Dia.. terlalu jauh untuk ku gapai." Setitik airmata mengaliri sudut mata kirinya.

Ini pertama kalinya, selama dua puluh dua tahun, Jongdae melihat kakaknya frustasi seperti ini hanya karena seorang wanita. Bahkan laki-laki berwibawa itu rela menangis untuk wanita itu. Airmata yang indah sekaligus menyayat hati bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya, tak terkecuali Jongdae.

Pemuda itu terdiam. Bahkan kakaknya sampai seperti ini, bagaimana dengan dirinya? Yang telah terjatuh terlalu dalam pada sang wanita di pertemuan singkat tengah malam, ditemani semilir angin dingin itu. Masih bolehkah Jongdae berharap? Bahwa dirinya bisa mengisi kekosongan dimata dan hati wanita itu?

.

.

.

* * *

**XO88XO **

* * *

.

.

.

"Hei, Jongdae!" Jongdae menoleh setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinganya.

"Jongin?" pemuda bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu menatap Jongdae sambil menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Kau ada acara nanti?"

Jongdae menggeleng pelan. Memang tidak ada kegiatan yang harus dia kerjakan ke depan kecuali pulang ke rumahnya.

"Baguslah." Jongin melanjutkan. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke klub nanti malam."

Jongdae mengernyit bingung. "Untuk apa?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Oh, ayolah Jongdae! Apa kau tidak pernah mengenal kata 'refresing'? Laki-laki itu butuh hiburan, man." Jongin menonjok bahu kanan Jongdae hingga membuat pemuda berwajah kotak itu meringis pelan.

"Aku malas." Jongdae berniat membalik, namun Jongin menahan bahunya.

"Hei, kau harus ikut! Cuma melihat-lihat. Siapa tahu kau menemukan gadis yang akan kau sukai, kan?"

Jongdae terdiam sebentar. _Kalau hanya melihat sih, tidak masalah. _Batinnya.

"Baiklah." Jongdae menambahkan, "Tapi jika aku sudah bosan, aku akan pulang duluan."

"Oke."

Dan, disinilah mereka. Sebuah klub malam di kawasan kota Seoul. Lampu-lampu diskotik dan hingar-bingar musik menggema di dalamnya. Bau alkohol menyengat menguar dimana-mana. Para manusia itu larut dalam tarian menggairahkan. Serta pasangan-pasangan yang bercumbu di pojok-pojok ruangan. Jongdae tak menghiraukan keadaan itu, lebih memilih duduk di depan bar diikuti Jongin di samping kanannya.

"Satu vodka." pesan Jongin pada bartender di depannya. "Kau, Jongdae?"

"Air mineral saja." Jongdae menopang dagu melihat bartender terbengong heran di depannya. "Kenapa? Apa karena yang ada hanya minuman keras, jadi air mineral tidak ada?"

Jongin terbahak di sebelahnya. "Tentu ada. Tapi, apa tidak bisa yang lebih elit sedikit?" Jongin memandang bartender di depan mereka. "Beri saja dia koktail."

"Jadi, mengapa kau mengajakku kemari?" Jongdae membuka pembicaraan.

"Tentu untuk bersenang-senang. Memangnya apa lagi?" Jongin mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

"Aku bukan makhluk malam sepertimu, Jongin." Jongdae menerima koktail yang disuguhkan sang bartender sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Yah, aku tahu. Tapi, setidaknya kau harus melepas penatmu sejenak. Jangan jadi kutu buku terus." Jongin mengambil vodka di mejanya kemudian meneguknya dalam sekali gerak. Rasa panas membakar tenggorokannya, namun dia sudah terbiasa dengan cairan tersebut. "Kau bisa melupakan masalahmu disini." Jongdae hanya mendengung sebagai respon dan meminum koktailnya.

"Ah, gadisku sudah datang rupanya."

Mendengar suara Jongin, refleks Jongdae menolehkan kepalanya. Tak jauh dari jarak pandangnya, dua orang wanita berjalan mendekati tempat duduk mereka. Yang satu berwajah manis, bermata bulat jernih dan berpipi chubby lengkap dengan senyum berbentuk hatinya. Sangat cantik. Sedangkan wanita di belakangnya tidak terlalu kelihatan karena berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Kai!" gadis bermata bulat itu melambai pada Jongin. Jongin membalasnya dengan senyuman menawan. Jongdae baru tahu bocah itu punya nickname sekeren itu. Tak cocok dengan tampangnya yang badboy.

Gadis bermata bulat itu berjalan cepat, hingga di sampai di depan Jongin. Jongin langsung menarik pinggang gadis itu agar duduk di pangkuannya kemudian mereka berciuman panas. Jongdae yang melihat hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. _Dasar cabul. _Pikirnya.

Mata Jongdae menilik penampilan wanita yang satunya. Sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya, entah dimana. Tapi Jongdae tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena wanita itu terus menunduk.

Usai berciuman panas, Jongin menoleh pada sahabatnya. "Kenalkan, ini Kyungsoo. Gadisku." Kata terakhir Jongin terasa berbisik tapi Jongdae masih bisa mendengarnya walau musik keras masih berputar hingga ke penjuru ruangan. Kembali, Jongdae memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Kim Jongdae."

"Ah, Kyungie, kau membawa temanmu kemari?"

"Ne. Minseokkie unnie, kemari lah." Kyungsoo turun dari pangkuan Jongin dan menarik tangan wanita yang dipanggilnya Minseokkie itu untuk mendekat.

"Unnie, kau sudah kenal Kai, kan? Dia bawa temannya hari ini." ucap Kyungsoo. Wanita yang menunduk sedari tadi itu pun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya.

**DEGH **

**DEGH **

**DEGH **

**DEGH **

**DEGH **

Detak jantung Jongdae mulai berpacu cepat. Wanita itu, Minseok. Gadisnya. Oh, Tuhan! Gadisnya? Jongdae merasa bahwa pikirannya sudah tidak waras sekarang. Apa haknya mengklaim wanita itu sebagai gadisnya? Bahkan wanita itu bukan kekasihnya. Ralat, hanya belum menjadi kekasihnya. Masih ingat, kan dengan tekad Jongdae? Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, Jongdae harus bisa meraih hati wanita itu.

"Unnie, ini Jongdae, temannya Kai. Jongdae oppa, ini Minseok, sahabat karibku." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Minseok dan Jongdae kemudian menempelkannya satu sama lain.

"Kim Jongdae."

"Kim Minseok."

"Wah, bahkan kalian sama-sama bermarga Kim. Cocok sekali." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga bermarga Kim. Berarti aku cocok dengan Minseok." ucapan Jongin barusan mendapat deathglare dari Kyungsoo. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk selingkuh Kim Jongin!"

Jongin terbahak pelan. "Tidak akan. Karena aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam padamu, Kyungie baby." Jongin tersenyum dapat membuat pipi Kyungsoonya kini merona merah. Berbeda dengan Jongdae yang terlihat memikirkan satu kalimat dari ucapan Jongin barusan. Sesuatu serasa menamparnya tatkala kalimat itu terucap, namun dalam situasi yang berbeda, tentu saja.

"Kalian berdua mengobrol saja, kalau ada apa-apa kami ada dipojok sana." Jongin menunjuk bagian ruang pojok kanan yang terdapat dua sofa panjang berwarna merah kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo kesana, meninggalkan Jongdae dan Minseok berdua.

Jongdae duduk tegang saat Minseok mendekat dan duduk di sebelah kanannya. Minseok memesan orange juice dan mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, hingga matanya berhenti pada Jongdae yang terpaku menatapnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi." Minseok bersuara. "Tuan penasaran."

"Kau mengingatku?" Jongdae bertanya dengan ekspresi kaget yang kentara.

"Tentu, karena bentuk wajahmu unik." ucapnya. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah melupakan sesuatu."

"Oh, begitukah?"

"Hm."

Hening di antara mereka melanda beberapa waktu. Jongdae menggerakan kepalanya, sesekali matanya menoleh kesana-sini untuk tidak menatap Minseok. Gugup, gelisah, takut? Entahlah. Sedangkan Minseok terdiam sambil menyeruput orange juicenya. Terlihat tenang. Sungguh perbedaan yang jauh.

Jongdae berdeham sebentar, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, Jongdae menoleh pada Minseok. Entah hanya ilusinya atau apa, Jongdae melihat sorot mata wanita itu menjadi sayu, terpancar sedikit kesedihan dan rasa lelah disana. Hanya sekejap, kemudian berubah kembali menjadi sorot hampa.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab baik atau tidak baik?" Minseok berbalik tanya.

Jongdae tergugu. Jujur dalam hati, Jongade ingin Minseok berucap bahwa dia baik-baik saja supaya dia tidak melihat pemandangan menyesakkan itu lagi. Tapi, disisi lain, Jongdae ingin Minseok mengucapkan sesuai kata hatinya, sanubari terdalam. Walau itu artinya dia harus menahan rasa nyeri dalam rongga dada dan panas yang menjalari punggungnya, yang membuat airmata itu tertahan di ujung pelupuk matanya sekali lagi.

"Aku ingin jawaban yang sesuai dengan kata hatimu, Minseok."

"Aku tidak baik." Minseok berhenti sejenak. "Walau di luar kelihatan baik-baik saja, tapi disini–" Minseok menyentuh dada kirinya, tepat di bilik jantungnya. "..Disini rasanya sakit. Sungguh menyesakkan."

Jongdae meringis dalam hati. Sesuatu yang tajam terasa menyayat hatinya tatkala melihat Minseok. Walau terlihat tegar, wanita itu rapuh di dalam. Dan itu lebih menyakitkan dari apapun yang pernah melukai Jongdae selama hidupnya. Bahkan sayatan pisau pun tidak ada apa-apanya. Oh, Tuhan. Bunuh Jongdae sekarang juga! Dia tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi luka Minseok.

"Tapi, sebagai pelacur, aku tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi lemahku. Aku harus kuat agar bisa bertahan hidup di dunia kejam yang penuh dengan keegoisan ini. Sedikit saja aku lengah dan rapuh, maka aku akan jatuh. Lalu tenggelam. Dan kemudian.. Mati." Jongdae tanpa sadar menahan nafas saat kalimat terakhir Minseok terucap. Mengapa? Wanita itu seolah-olah tidak ada apapun yang dapat dia miliki.

"Aku hidup sebatang kara, kalau kau mau tahu. Itu sebabnya aku bicara begitu." seolah mengetahui isi pikiran Jongdae, Minseok menjelaskan. "Aku menyedihkan, ya?"

Jongdae tertohok. Apakah dirinya begitu mudah untuk ditebak? Jongdae memang merasa Minseok orang yang menyedihkan. Tapi, ada satu rasa lain yang lebih dari itu. Dan, perasaan-perasaan lain yang mengikuti.

Jongdae menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak menyedihkan. Aku hanya merasa kau kesepian."

"..."

"Kau sebatang kara. Meski kau punya sahabat atau kau bisa berteman dengan siapa saja, tapi kau tidak punya sandaran hidup. Kau tidak memiliki seseorang tempatmu bergantung. Kau tidak bisa meluapkan emosi dan keluh kesahmu pada sembarang orang. Kau hanya tidak punya tempat. Hanya.. kesepian."

Minseok terdiam. Dia tidak berniat menampik semua perkataan Jongdae. Semuanya memang benar. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dia kesepian. Minseok tersenyum kecil. "Yah, kau benar, Jongdae."

"Jangan salah paham, Minseok. Aku berkata seperti itu bukan karena rasa kasihan." Minseok menatap iris kecoklatan pemuda itu di remangnya ruangan. Jongdae tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin kau berpikir, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengerti dirimu. Dan aku juga bukan tipe orang yang sok-sokan bisa mengerti masalah dan perasaan seseorang. Tapi, mulai saat ini, kau harus membuka diri pada orang-orang yang berniat memasuki celah dihatimu. Orang yang benar-benar tulus mau mengerti keadaanmu kala suka maupun duka. Yang bisa mengerti dan bersedia berada di sampingmu kapanpun kau butuhkan."

"Seseorang itu.. maksudnya dirimu, Jongdae?"

Jongdae terdiam sejenak. Tak lama senyum menghiasi bibirnya. "Jika seseorang itu aku, bersediakah kau–" Jongdae menghela nafas kemudian menatap gadis berwajah polos di sampingnya itu.

"–Membuka hatimu untukku, Minseok?"

**DEGH **

**DEGH **

**DEGH **

**DEGH **

**DEGH **

Kini bukan hanya jantung milik Jongdae yang berdegup cepat. Jantung Minseok pun berdebar, lebih cepat tatkala matanya mendapat tatapan lembut penuh kasih sayang yang dilayangkan pemuda itu.

"Mungkin, ke depannya nanti, hambatan bertambah besar jika kita bersama. Namun, selama ada kau, kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja. Tidak peduli kau siapa dan bagaimana orang memandangmu. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menggapaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Dan.. aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku."

Minseok tersentak kaget saat tangannya berada dalam genggaman lembut nan hangat Jongdae. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat dan pipinya bersemburat merah, sungguh cantik.

Kemudian Jongdae mengucapkan kalimat yang sedari tadi berputar-putar di pikirannya. "Aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam padamu, Minseok. Dan, itu tidak menjadi masalah untukku. Jadi, bersediakah kau menerimaku sebagai sandaran hatimu?"

Minseok terdiam. Menatap dalam manik mata Jongdae. Mencari kemungkinan pemuda di sampingnya ini hanya ingin mempermainkannya. Tapi.. tidak ada. Hanya ada ketulusan dan secercah harapan akan hidup yang lebih baik.

Seperti lembayung kala senja di ufuk barat, Minseok mengulas senyum lembut yang membuat Jongdae ikut tersenyum.

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_END OF THE STORY_ **

**Nagi's Bacotan: **

**Yey! Gue dateng lagi bawa sequel fict berjudul Kosong kemarin. Yang pada minta sequel, nih udah gue wujudin keinginan kalian! Sori gue bikin gantung lagi, abis gue bingung gimana mau nentuin endingnya, jadi yah beginilah. #plak **

**Tapi ini udah gue buat bersatu. Nggak gue pisah lagi, yey! *kibarin bendera ChenMin di Himalaya* sori lagi kalo gue kelamaan apdet hingga kalian lumutan! *diinjek2readersnim***

**Dan ini nggak ada sequel lagi! *ditusuk2readersnim* sori, soalnya otak gue udah stuck nyampe situ. (i,i)**

**Em, soal Jongmin dan orang tua mereka, anggap aja ya tuh mereka setuju2 aja ngedukung ChenMin yang penting mereka semua bahagia. :D**

**Okeh, gue nggak banyak bacot lagi. Sampai ketemu di fict ChenMin dan Official Couple lainnya, dan crackpairnya juga. *kalo bikin* **

**Paipai~~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last,**

**Mind to review? ;)**


End file.
